


Гостья

by PopKillerOK



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopKillerOK/pseuds/PopKillerOK
Summary: «Дура, тебя вели в другую сторону от смерти», – думает Танос, сверху вниз глядя на лежащую в пыли и в мольбах цепляющуюся за его грязные ботинки женщину...
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Гостья

Танос устал. 

Всё чаще он думает о том, как отправится в свою невзрачную хижину на одной лишь ему известной планете — в свой скромный маленький рай. И злится, когда его вырывают из этих мыслей. Злится сначала на того, кто так бесцеремонно вторгается в мечты, втаптывая их пыльными сапогами в серый пол Санктуария, а затем на себя — за то, что позволил отвлечься от цели. Сперва Вселенная, затем — всё остальное. А что случится с ним на этом пути и вовсе не имеет значения. Танос не привык себя жалеть — непозволительная слабость. Но иногда так хочется...

***

Очередной день и очередная планета, требующая _внимания_.

Танос стремится лично участвовать в операциях, хотя и не всегда это ему удаётся. «Коррекция» не приносит титану удовольствия — лишь _удовлетворение_ от выполненного перед Вселенной долга, и только когда всё проходит гладко, строго по плану, без лишних жертв... 

Крики, кровь, слёзы — кажется, Танос давно к этому привык. Но к этому нельзя привыкнуть. Они преследуют его в ночных кошмарах, заставляя покидать нагретую постель и часами сидеть в лаборатории. Крики, кровь, слёзы… Единственный способ жить _нормально_ — забыться. Непозволительная слабость... 

Танос стремится лично участвовать в операциях, чтобы следить. Следить не за войском тысяч и тысяч смертоносных воинов читаури, следить не за рассекающими небо и землю закованными в металл левиафанами. Танос здесь, чтобы следить за своими «детьми» — Чёрным Орденом. Верные соратники, готовые на всё ради Великой Цели своего Повелителя, Отца. Но им неведомы ни пощада, ни жалость. Для Чёрного Ордена нет ничего святого, и потому у них нет тормозов. Только Эбони Мо — правая рука Таноса и самый преданный его компаньон — способен вовремя остановиться, не дать пролиться _лишней_ крови. Но ему чужда жертвенность, а без неё, как и без милосердия, всё, что делает Танос, — бессмысленно.

***

Крики, кровь, слёзы… Из-под тяжёлых сапог Таноса клубами вьётся пыль. В его руке — окроплённый багрянцем чужой крови огромный двулезвийный меч, но сегодня Танос им больше не воспользуется. Достаточно. Танос идёт к главной площади, которую уже совсем скоро зальют алые реки, наполнив воздух густым запахом железа и скорби. С каждым шагом гомон вокруг титана нарастает.

Читаури действуют слаженно, как единое целое, потому что по сути таковым и являются: коллективное сознание делает эту расу лучшим в плане командования войском. Солдаты стаскивают на просторную площадь и выстраивают в две колонны всех, кого не убили сразу. Тех, кому всё же суждено пасть жертвой ради всеобщего Блага, и тех, кто продолжит своё существование. Последние к тому же должны узнать, во имя чего вершится Жертва. И Мо им об этом расскажет. Излишне пафосно, но предельно доходчиво. Танос будет молчать. 

Кажется, будто Танос не замечает кошмара, творящегося вокруг, но он видит всё. Взор титана цепляет из толпы воина, схватившего двоих детей и тянущего их в сторону «жертв». Поймав на себе взгляд командира, солдат замирает. Он ждёт приказа. 

Дети всегда сложно. 

Дети — будущее. Они вырастут и родят своих детей, а те своих, быстро заселяя планету вновь. Но случайность есть случайность. Однако Танос не хочет, чтобы и эти двое мучили его в ночных кошмарах, и, следуя эгоистическому порыву, отрицательно качает головой: «Оставь». Сегодня больше не умрёт ни одно дитя — услышанный одним воином, этот приказ звучит для всех. 

Но отчего же так скверно?

Площадь уже совсем близко, и Танос собирается продолжить путь, но замирает. Ему помешали. Вырвавшись, не иначе как чудом, из крепких рук воина, под ноги к титану бросилась местная... 

«Дура, тебя вели в другую сторону от смерти», – думает Танос, сверху вниз глядя на лежащую в пыли и в мольбах цепляющуюся за его грязные ботинки женщину. Волосы её растрепались так, что не видно заплаканного лица, одежда испачкана и местами разорвана — _она боролась_. Женщина о чём-то просит Таноса, но с высоты своего роста, в шуме, стоящем вокруг плотной завесой, он никак не может расслышать её слов. Танос кивает двум бойцам, приказывая поднять и увести, как всё-таки до него долетает обрывок фразы:  
– ..не убивайте их! Мои дети... Возьмите меня!

«Мать тех двоих, значит… – Паршивое уже несколько недель настроение становится ещё хуже. – Взять её? Что ж…»

– На корабль её.

Солдаты не задают лишних вопросов, но рядом так не вовремя словно из ниоткуда возникает Мо. Он не верит своим глазам.

– Повелитель… Вы уверены?

– Тебя это не касается, – Танос видит, как меняется в лице его союзник, но больше не говорит тому ни слова. Эбони покорно отступает. Не в его власти указывать Отцу. – Я не ясно выразился? – И воины, застывшие в ожидании, удаляются, волоком унося совсем ослабевшую аборигенку...

Танос злится. На себя, на эту «чёртову бабу», на Мо. И только через несколько мгновений понимает, о чём именно его просила эта женщина: она молила обменять жизни детей на её собственную, а не... 

«Твою мать!» 

Становится совсем гадко...

***

Ещё несколько долгих часов Танос провёл на поверхности планеты, куда завтра, после короткой и тревожной ночи, ему предстояло вернуться вновь, чтобы закончить начатое.

Войдя в комнату, Танос застыл, увидев _её_. Вымотавшись, он совершенно забыл об этой женщине, с ужасом ожидающей своей участи в его покоях. «Кто впустил её сюда без моего приказа? Мо. Засранец…» Танос ещё поговорит с Эбони. Потом.

Взглянув из дверей на пленницу, Танос рассвирепел. Складка меж могучих бровей углубилась, на лбу вздулась и запульсировала вена... Он уже был готов прогнать эту несчастную на все четыре стороны, как вдруг в голове его зазвучал тихий голос пробудившегося от долгого сна эгоизма: «Хоть раз в своей жизни сделай что-нибудь для себя. Без оглядки и без сожаления. Всего лишь секс, которого у тебя не было так давно…» 

Действительно давно. В последний раз Танос был с женщиной?.. Смертные столько не живут. Однако он не тяготился одиночеством, без остатка отдавая всего себя служению Вселенной и науке. Но время от времени крепкое здоровое тело назойливо напоминало о себе, требуя внимания и ласки, и Танос, словно подросток, с головой окунался в наслаждение, стоя под тёплыми струями воды в запотевших от пара и его дыхания стенах душевой... Однако мастурбация — занятие, кажущееся чем-то несовместимым с образом Межгалактического Тирана — была лишь суррогатом, вынужденной мерой, и не шла ни в какое сравнение с настоящей близостью.

Танос двинулся к постели, на ходу снимая с себя тяжёлые литые доспехи. Кивнув в сторону неприметной двери, он обратился к застывшей в углу и пытающейся слиться с окружением женщине:  
– Там уборная и душевая. Иди первой.

Растерявшись, что Танос прочёл по её глазам, после почти минутного колебания женщина всё же удалилась, а титан тяжело опустился на кровать, стирая широкой ладонью с лица пот и чужую кровь. Доспех он уже убрал в нишу, где его обработает и очистит система, осталось помыться самому…

Через несколько минут — «слишком быстро» — дверь приоткрылась, впуская в комнату _её_. Она была похожа на тень, пребывая в ещё большем смятении, а главное, совсем сухая.

«Идиот... Она в глаза твои технологии не видела!» – пронеслось в голове у Таноса. Вслух он сказал другое:  
– Пойдёшь со мной.

По лицу пленницы вновь скользнул страх, который она тут же в себе подавила. «Или скрыла», — Танос невольно отметил про себя её выдержку и почти незаметно улыбнулся уголками губ. 

Жестом он показал женщине идти вперёд. Вряд ли она оценит эту пародию на вежливость, но хотя бы всегда будет в поле зрения. Что-то подсказывало Таносу, что одну её лучше не оставлять…

– Раздевайся, – сухо пробасил он, стягивая с себя пропитанный потом подбронник и бросая тот в какой-то короб. Женщина последовала приказу. 

Она делала всё слишком медленно, даже дышала, казалось, через раз, что заставило Таноса замереть и пристально наблюдать. Дрожащие одеревеневшие пальцы её не слушались, и на каждую застёжку уходило в разы больше времени, чем она того требовала. Очнувшись, Танос поймал себя на мысли, что, если он продолжит так пялиться, у его «гостьи» могут не выдержать нервы. 

«Гостья…» – Танос едко усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Как ни назови, правда только одна и никуда от неё не деться. Но спросить имя Танос не решался, сам не в силах объяснить, почему. 

Он повернулся к пленнице спиной, и вслед за подбронником в короб отправилось всё остальное. Наготы Танос не стеснялся — ни своей, ни чужой — но то, как эта женщина, наконец обнажившаяся, прижимала к груди грязные драные тряпки, заставило его зябко поёжиться. Забрав у неё одежду и закинув всё в тот же короб, Танос аккуратно, но требовательно развернул «гостью» за плечи и повёл впереди себя к кабине душа. Ладонью, практически полностью накрывшей влажную от страха спину, Танос чувствовал бьющую женщину дрожь... 

Он шумно выдохнул от блаженства, когда тела, намаявшегося за долгие часы в доспехах, коснулись прохладные струи воды. 

На многих кораблях классические способы омовения уже давно «вышли из моды», уступив место более быстрым, а главное, экономичным. Но все эти звуковые вибрационные кабины, обработку газом и светом, хотя те и были удобной заменой, Танос не любил и в некотором роде даже презирал: натруженные за день мышцы в них не расслаблялись, а разгоряченная кожа не остывала. Да и с водой на Санктуарии никогда не было проблем.

Мыться в присутствии постороннего было некомфортно даже самому Таносу, и потому он не воспротивился, когда «гостья» отвернулась от него, практически вжавшись в стену, и сам последовал её примеру. Но любопытство в конце концов взяло верх, и краем глаза Танос начал наблюдать. 

Она была уже немолода, по крайней мере, ему так казалось, и не слишком красива. Танос изучал эту расу и имел представление о её культуре и принятых стандартах. Но внешность никогда не играла для него особой роли, да и он, как сам же и считал, на красавца не тянул, а в этой женщине было что-то такое… 

Вероятно, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, она обернулась и вздрогнула, упершись глазами в покрытый несколькими параллельными бороздами шершавый локоть. Не желая выдавать истинных мотивов своего странного поведения, Танос ухватился за нерасторопность и явную апатичность женщины и строго прогудел:  
– Не заставляй меня тебя мыть.

Короткий рваный кивок — и её руки заработали активнее. В смешанных чувствах Танос думал о том, что же будет дальше…

***

От него уже не пахнет едким потом и пролитой кровью, но эта свежесть не расслабляет.

Рядом с Таносом женщина чувствует себя крошечной, и это пугает её, заставляя судорожно глотать ртом воздух, кутаясь в мягкое полотенце и наблюдая за тем, как её «палач» не торопясь разбирает для них ложе.

Она старается успокоиться. Ведь пока он не причинил ей вреда. Пока… 

«Здесь ты и умрёшь, – раздаётся в голове до боли знакомый голос. Её голос. Но он же и добавляет: – Это всё ради твоих детей. Мужайся». 

«Они будут жить», – только это имеет теперь значение…

Танос закончил с приготовлениями и сел на край кровати. Теперь его глаза почти на одном уровне с _её_. «О чём она сейчас думает?» Почему-то Таносу кажется, что она так же одинока, как и он…

– Подойди, – голос его звучит мягко, но она этого не слышит. Её сознание отказывается воспринимать хоть что-то, кроме исходящей от этого огромного существа угрозы. Однако тело самовольно подчиняется команде, — и вот больше нет тех нескольких спасительных шагов, ещё мгновением ранее отделяющих её от титана.

Рука — широкая, с длинными мясистыми пальцами, при других обстоятельствах даже красивая — выглядит отвратительной. Эта же рука держала меч, под ударами которого погибло столько невинных людей. «Родных, друзей, знакомых…» Женщине кажется, будто она видит, как по этим пальцам стекает липкая кровь…

Танос потянул полотенце, сбросив его под ноги. Последний барьер пройден, назад пути нет. Нарастающее волнение приятно щекочет затылок.

Танос касается горячего тела сначала едва ощутимо, а затем требовательно притягивает к себе и утыкается носом в шею, закапываясь рукой в мягкие влажные волосы и перебирая их. 

_От неё пахнет женщиной_.

Танос вдыхает остаточный сладковатый запах женского пота. Дурманящий, будоражащий… Сознание плывёт, и руки сами обвивают не сопротивляющееся хрупкое тело, скользя по мягкой коже загрубевшими ладонями. Губы Таноса блуждают от шеи к груди, рефлекторно реагирующей на поцелуи крупными мурашками и затвердевшими сосками. Титану нравится ласкать такую мягкую и тёплую женщину, и он хочет, чтобы и ей это нравилось. 

Танос увлекает её на постель и сам ложится рядом. Его ладонь почти нежно устремляется вниз по дрожащему (не от страсти — от ужаса) женскому телу, исследует каждый изгиб и ненадолго замирает в ожидании, пока инстинктивно сомкнутые бёдра разожмутся и пропустят её. Танос не хочет причинить своей «гостье» боль, а она не хочет принимать его ласки, но постепенно тело поддаётся. Влажные долгие поцелуи спускаются всё ниже, следуя по тому же пути, что и ладонь, и наконец достигают своей цели... С упоением Танос проводит кончиком горячего языка по набухшим губам и поднимает взгляд. Она отводит глаза и отворачивается. Больше Танос не позволяет себе отвлекаться... Его ласки по-мальчишески неловки, слишком давно не было «практики», но вздох, переходящий в стон, наконец срывается с женских уст и заставляет всё внутри Таноса трепетать. Терпеть больше нет сил, да и обмякшее в руках тело говорит о готовности. 

Танос отстраняется и нависает сверху, снова замечая в широко распахнутых глазах ужас.

– Не бойся, – мурлычет Танос улыбаясь, – не раздавлю.

Он привык, что женщины почти всегда намного меньше него. Но, когда они сверху, как-то спокойнее. Однако Танос не может заставлять её делать это самой.

Одной рукой приподняв женщину так, что та лишь лопатками осталась касаться мягкой постели, Танос наконец ощутил, как дурманяще окутывает его огонь женской плоти. Ещё один негромкий, но резкий вздох вырвал Таноса из омута ощущений.

– Будет больно — скажи.

Танос не видит её лица, но понимает — она не скажет. Что ж, придётся быть осторожнее...

Танос старается не торопиться, им некуда спешить — до рассвета ещё далеко. Однако напряжение так мучительно, что хочется поддаться животному позыву, войти до предела и двигаться, двигаться, двигаться… Но вряд ли тогда она переживёт эту ночь, — и Танос сбавляет темп.

Он огромен, и, если навалится хоть немного сильнее, для неё всё тут же закончится. Но, опираясь на постель одной рукой и удерживая невесомое, по сравнению с его собственным, тело другой, Танос двигается удивительно аккуратно и плавно. Страстные, почти хищные поцелуи больше не покрывают её кожу: лицо Таноса слишком далеко, — и перед её глазами содрогается от каждого толчка лишь его широкая влажная грудь, покрытая пухом едва заметных светлых волос. 

«Такие мягкие...» – Она прикрывает веки — и тут же распахивает, отдёргивая ладонь, не в силах вспомнить, как та очутилась на теле этого чудовища...

Финал близко, его финал. Она чувствует это по сбивающемуся ритму, по всё чаще срывающимся с искусанных губ стонам, заглушающим её собственное дыхание. В висках бешено стучит кровь, и пальцы её невольно сжимаются, впиваясь короткими ногтями в мощное подрагивающее предплечье. Ещё немного…

Мысли отходят на второй план, уступая место ощущениям. Волны с каждым толчком накатывают всё сильнее. Жарко. Очень жарко. Покрытая капельками пота кожа Таноса блестит в тусклом свете ламп. Дыхание сбивается, и бешеной пульсацией по телу разливается наслаждение. Танос стонет, срываясь в гортанный хрип, так похожий на рык, и откидывается на подушку. Быстро — слишком долго он был один. 

«Она не успела. Неудивительно... – Но ничего, у них впереди ещё целая ночь, а утром... – Утром я верну эту храбрую женщину её детям».

Танос чувствует, как вместе с негой на него наваливается вязкая и неподъёмная усталость, так долго гонимая им, а теперь, в минуту блаженства, окутавшая с головы до пят. Веки смыкаются так сладко, что открывать их совершенно не хочется. Танос пытается что-то сказать женщине, но язык его уже не слушается. «Потом...» – И Танос проваливается в забытьё.

Она не верила, что всё закончилось, не верила, что жива и на удивление невредима. Боясь пошевелиться, она растерянно глядела на мирно спящего рядом титана. Внезапно тот дёрнулся, вероятно, упав в какую-то бездонную пропасть, отчего женщина едва сдержала вскрик и тут же сползла с постели прямо на холодный пол. «Как можно дальше от него…» 

Подтянув к груди колени, она беззвучно заплакала.

***

Танос проснулся стремительно и на лету перехватил занесённую тонкую руку, до побеления в костяшках сжимающую столовый нож. Заглянув прямо в полные злости и решимости глаза, Танос разжал пальцы:  
– Ну, давай! Бей!

Секунду она колебалась, губы её были сжаты в тонкую полоску, рука дрожала от напряжения. Удар! Прямо в сердце, которое недавно так оглушительно гремело над её головой. Удар настолько сильный, что отломилось и отлетело в сторону лезвие. Но на Таносе не осталось ни царапинки.

Ярость сменяется неверием, а затем страхом. Женщину трясёт, и на дрожащих ногах она отходит в сторону, заливая пол кровью, сочащейся из рассечённой ладони.

– Тебе меня не убить, – спокойно говорит Танос, поднимаясь с постели, – почти никому не убить.

Она его не слышит.

Совершенно бесшумно Танос подходит к ней сзади. Спиной она чувствует идущее от его большого тела тепло.

– Скажи мне, чем ты думала, когда решалась на это? Убей ты меня, и тебе не выйти отсюда живой. Ты хочешь увидеть своих детей?

Танос знал, куда бить. Колени женщины дрогнули и подогнулись. Захлёбываясь в рыданиях, она рухнула на пол. Снова к ногам титана. О чём-то недолго подумав, Танос опустился следом…

Аптечки у него в комнате не было за ненадобностью, и потому оторвав лоскут от простыни, обёрнутой вокруг бёдер, Танос зажал не перестающую кровоточить рану.

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

Охрипший голос прозвучал тихо. Она говорила впервые за всё время её пребывание здесь.

– Что именно? – будто и впрямь не поняв вопроса, спросил Танос, не переставая бережно бинтовать крохотную руку.

Ладонь женщины задрожала, и она отдёрнула её, не дав Таносу закончить:  
– Прекрати меня мучить! Долго будет длиться это унижение?! Или ты ещё не насытился? Ты так делаешь каждый раз? Да? – Поток вопросов хлынул стремительно. Она больше не могла держаться. 

– Делаю что? – На этот раз Танос действительно не понял вопроса.

– Подбираешь рабынь для утех! – Женщина тяжело дышала, с вызовом глядя Таносу прямо в глаза. «Совсем не злые…»

– А похоже? – В голосе ни издёвки, ни упрёка. 

Женщина потупилась, а затем честно ответила:  
– Нет... 

Повисла напряжённая тишина.

– У тебя ведь нет мужа? – Танос сам не знал, зачем задал этот вопрос.

– Это имеет значение? – Слишком резко, слишком раздражённо. Снова молчание. – Как ты… узнал?

Танос взял её здоровую руку в свою, проведя по ладони пальцем, будто прочертив на ней жизненную прямую:  
– Руки грубые, сильные, почти мужские — ты пашешь за двоих, не чураясь тяжёлой работы. У вас так не принято. А красота твоя увяла раньше срока…

– Откуда тебе знать, когда мой срок? – Слова титана задели её, потому что были правдой. Горькой, как её одиночество…

– Дети, – просто ответил Танос, – ещё совсем маленькие. 

Сначала Танос действительно думал, что тело этой женщины не пощадили годы, но потом понял, что вовсе не отпечаток лет залёг морщинами на её мужественном лице. Она многое пережила и не сломалась. И Танос тоже её не сломает. Он чувствует в ней эту силу и не может её не уважать… 

– Где они? – Она страшилась вопроса, и Танос понял это по дрогнувшему голосу. 

Танос не стал лгать:  
– Они были свободны ещё до того, как ты пала молить за них к моим ногам. Думаю, они давно ждут тебя дома. 

Заглядывая ей в глаза, Танос ожидал увидеть в них ненависть и злобу, но встретил лишь обиду и укор. Титана охватило давно не ведомое ему чувство — чувство жгучего всеобъемлющего стыда.

Но что теперь он может для неё сделать? Он оставит её в покое…

***

На поверхности было необычайно тихо. День только занимался, окрашивая тёплым светом звезды изрытые взрывами улицы и покорёженные дома. Песок, залитый кровью, уже не казался таким зловещим. Скоро ветер сотрёт с него и эти следы. В уцелевшем сквере пели вернувшиеся на свои гнёзда птицы.

По дороге шли двое. Они молчали, любые слова казались сейчас лишними. Дойдя до полуразрушенного фонтана, массивная фигура остановилась.

– Я ведь так и не спросил твоего имени, – гулкий бас разрубил прозрачную тишину улицы.

– Оно тебе и не нужно, – ответил ему высокий женский голос, и его обладательница скрылась за ближайшим поворотом.

Таносу оставалось лишь проводить её взглядом.


End file.
